Escape From The Deadly Estate
by Chanel101
Summary: Aria, Carmen, and our main character Leah, are three best friends who have left college for a Spring Break trip. Things seem to go pretty well until they are all kidnapped from Leah's beach house and wake up in The Deadly Estate. The 3 girls find themselves trapped in a twisted game that leads to a deep secret being uncovered.
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

"_Leah….Leah wake up!" _

I opened my eyes from my slumber and was mortified when I realized I was no longer in my beach house in Hawaii. I lifted my head and looked into the eyes of my two best friends, Aria and Carmen. Like me, they were standing against a stone wall with their hands chained above their heads in a V formation. We each were wearing different clothes than what we went to sleep in and that alone scared the living daylights out of me. We were barefoot too and our hair looked as if it had been ruffled.

"W-what's going on?" I asked. "Where are we?"

Aria looked around, "I don't know…"

"What about you Carmen?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know either…I just remember someone holding me down in bed and covering my face with something."

Aria and I gasped, "Someone broke into the house! Why didn't you scream?"

"I couldn't," she said as tears ran down her face, "I was out within seconds and I thought it was a dream!"

Aria sighed, "It's alright Carmen…I'm sure this all a sick joke."

"_That's what you think precious…" _said a deep voice that seemed to come from all sides of the room.

The three of us shrieked at the voice, looking around to see if we could see the person.

"Who are you?" I screamed. "Show yourself!"

"_All in due time, all in due time…but first let me welcome you three ladies to the Deadly Estate."_

Aria sniffled, "Why did you bring us here!"

The voice laughed, _"You three are going to play my little game."_

Carmen started to cry, "I don't want to play any games…I have a life to get back to."

"_Well you don't have a choice little girl…it's either play my game or give up your soul."_

I closed my eyes hoping I would wake from this dream, but it was all too real. None of us had any clue what was happening to us or who the jerk was that placed us in this mess. We were scared…very scared.

"What should we do?" Aria whispered to me. "I don't want to stay here."

I glanced at her and then at Carmen, "I guess we'll have to do what he says."

"_I agree with your friend…you three ladies are about to embark on a journey through this place that'll prove your strength and will to live…The object of the game is simple…get out of here with your mind…body…and SOUL."_

The way this man spoke brought chills to my spine. It was oddly familiar and yet I couldn't place where I had heard it.

"What happens if we win?" I asked.

"_It's very simple…you return home safely with no harm done." _

"And if we lose?" Carmen asked as a tear fell from her eye.

The man laughed deeply, _"If you lose…you'll belong…to ME." _

The three of us looked at each other with so much fear in our eyes.

"Why us?" I asked. "We're just three friends trying to have a good time during spring break."

"_hahaha you'll find out soon enough…I promise." _

The minute he spoke those words Carmen's chains released her arms and then she fell through a trap door. Aria and I gasped as we listened to her screams of terror as she fell.

"Carmen!" We yelled at the same time before the wall Aria was standing against turned around with her still attached to it. She screamed until it completely turned around.

As for me, my shackles released my arms and then a door opened to my left. I looked around while my body shook in fear. I was so scared at this point that I didn't even want to move. I raked my hand through my long dark brown hair before walking towards the door slowly. I just couldn't believe that one trip to Hawaii turned into the biggest fight for survival I had ever been on.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Earlier That Day**

"Leah that bikini is so cute on you!" Aria said.

I turned around in front of the mirror with a big smile on my face. "Do you really think so?"

Carmen peeked out of her dressing room and smiled, "Wow, sexy girl!"

I laughed at my two friends and then went back into my own dressing room. Aria, Carmen, and I had been friends now since kindergarten. The three of us each grew up in San Francisco in the same neighborhood. Aria is the youngest of us three. She had pretty brown hair that stopped just below her shoulders. She was he shortest of us three too standing at 5'2''. She loved to cheer and had been a cheerleader her entire life. She currently lived with her father who worked as the chief firefighter. She lost her mother in a terrible car accident at the age of 17 and it really messed with her head. Her father, Dave, always did what he could to ensure she was always happy even if that did mean spoiling her to death. After all, she was is only child and daddy's little girl.

Carmen was the punk rocker chick out of us three. She was 5'7'' with long fire engine red hair and brown eyes. She lived in a pretty big house with her older cousin's Matt, Jeff, and their sister Nicole. Her mom and dad kicked her out when she was 15 because they hated what she wanted to do in life. They wanted her to become a big time lawyer and follow in their footsteps but she wanted to be a singer and a guitarist. She was real good at it too along with taking good care of herself.

As for me, I was pretty much the nerd out of us three. I was 5'5'' with long dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. I stayed in my books and did what I could to succeed in life but I loved having fun too. My father, Tom Laughlin or as fans knew him, Tommy Dreamer, worked for a wrestling company called ECW. I barley saw him since he was constantly leaving to go on trips for his job. My mother, Stacy left my father only a year before I left for college. She was so sick of not seeing my dad around that she decided to leave with this guy named Randy. He was pretty cute but he wasn't about to be my stepfather…

Anyways the three of us had been in college now for 3 years going on 4 and we wanted to celebrate the upcoming senior year with the trip to Hawaii. Upon getting there, we took shots, danced on the beach, and day three we were shopping for summer clothes. None of us expected to be kidnapped by some deranged animal and forced into a game of survival.

**Present Time**

Now here we were wandering in separate parts of the Estate. I wandered out of the dark room and into a dimly lit hallway. The walls were made of cold hard brick that was black as coal. I folded my arms as I walked down the hall feeling more scared than ever. The Estate was cold as ice, and the little ragged dress I was in wasn't helping one bit. The material was thin as hell. I was sure it would tear if it got caught on something. The sleeves fell off of my shoulders and the neckline was cut very low. I could feel strings that were tied securely down my back and there was an opening over my left leg. The other girls were wearing the same thing only Aria's dress was red, Carmen's was blue, and mine was yellow. I wondered if the colors stood for something.

I kept walking until I came to another door. I looked around for a moment and then spotted a small red light shining in the upper right hand corner. I narrowed my eyes at it thinking to myself, "_You bastard…whoever you are…you're going to pay for this."_

As soon as I reached for the doorknob a trap door opened beneath my feet. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell into a tunnel that sent me sliding all the way down into a huge pool of water…or so I thought. When I stood up and wiped off my face I found myself standing in a pool of dead bodies floating in dirty water. I shivered in fear before screaming and fighting to get out of the pool. As I moved through the bodies, I noticed that I sounded as if something was following me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the dead bodies coming to life right before my eyes. I gasped and kept pushing my way through the pool until I reached the edge of it. As I was fighting to pull myself out, one of the zombies reached out and grabbed my leg. I screamed and looked over my shoulder at it. He was old looking with missing teeth and rotting flesh. I kicked him in the face and pulled myself up onto the side of the pool. They kept trying to get to me so I made a run for it to my right.

I saw a door standing open. I ran through it and then shut it behind me. When I realized there wasn't a lock, I pushed myself against the door. Just a few moments after, I felt them banging on the other side of the door trying to get to me. I looked around for something to block the door with but the closest thing to me was a tombstone…I went to grab it really fast and was grabbed by a zombie whose hand smashed through the door. I yelled at the top of my lungs as the zombie tried to pull my head through the door. I ended up pulling my own head so hard; I ripped some of my hair from my head to get free.

When I reached the tombstone I ended up having to roll it since it was so heavy. I pushed it right side up in front of the doors and froze when I realized whose name was on the front.

"Tom James Laughlin," I whispered as I backed up into what I thought was a wall. Suddenly I felt a warm hand snake from my back up to my neck. I was about to look over my shoulder when I heard his deep voice vibrate into my ear.

"_Now…the real game begins…"_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Marked**

I turned around to see the man who trapped me and my friends here. However when I looked over my shoulder, he was gone. I did a complete 360 degree turn but didn't see him anywhere. I was pulled from my search at the sound of the zombies still banging on the door. I gasped and ran down another hallway and to another door.

When I stepped through the door, I came face to face with a huge cemetery. I was about to turn around and go back inside, but there was a brick wall blocking my way back in. I pounded my fists against it in anger screaming, "No! Open this doorway!"

I heard a deep laughter which made me freeze in my spot. I gasped and pressed my back against the brick wall and looked out into the open cemetery.

"_What's the matter Leah? Don't you like cemeteries? Your mother and father sure do…" _the voice said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

He laughed again, _"Oh don't worry little one, I plan to explain all of this in due time. For now, why don't you take a walk into my little cemetery…you may see other names you recognize."_

I trembled at first and then slowly stepped away from the building. At first I thought about running away, but as I got closer to the graves, I noticed that there was a huge iron fence surrounding the place. I sighed softly to myself before laying eyes on a grave marker that had a plaque lying flat on the ground. I bent down and read the name engraved on it.

"Dave Bautista…" I whispered before getting up and walking a little further. I ended up discovering three other graves that were marked for Matt, Jeff, and one for my mother Stacy. I didn't understand why he had placed them on graves but each of the graves were empty, eerily waiting on the correct bodies to be placed inside.

I was about to turn around and leave, when I actually fell inside of a grave. The bottom of the grave was cold as ice and dirty as hell. I sat up on my side and looked around at the dirt walls surrounding me. The grave was deep and there wasn't any way for me to climb out of it. I sighed as I pushed myself up to my knees. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to climb out when I heard a frightening sound.

It was a rumbling sound that made the ground around me vibrate to life. I felt my heart pounding as the sound got louder with each passing second. I just realized what it was I was hearing when I saw the large crane hovering over the very grave I was standing in. I gasped knowing that it was holding enough dirt to bury me alive. I gasped and began running to each wall, trying to find a secret door of some sort, but I couldn't find one. I heard the crane switch gears and it began to sink into the hole. I looked around once more before kicking up dirt that uncovered a secret door on the floor of the grave. I quickly pulled open the door and began climbing down the ladder as the dirt from the crane was released. I screamed as a ton of dirt poured on top of me, sending me crashing down to the ground below. I landed on my back as more dirt covered my body. I was in so much pain from the landing that I simply rolled over and laid on my belly.

I wasn't certain of where I was until some dim torches came to life. They lit the way down a tunnel that seemed to stretch on forever. I coughed to get the dirt out of my mouth before weakly sitting myself up.

"_Hahahaha you're tougher than I thought you were Leah. I can't say the same for your friends though."_

I gasped and looked around, "What have you done with them you bastard!"

"_Keep playing my game and you'll find out." _He said.

I forced myself to my feet and followed the torches down the tunnel. I leaned against the wall as I walked, trying to keep myself from falling over again. I felt as though I had been walking forever before I reached two big doors that had a strange symbol painted on them. I hesitated to go through the doors at first but I felt as though I was being called…Slowly I reached out and touched the doorknob. Within seconds of touching it, I had a strange vision of a man running through a cemetery. He was out of breath and stopped for a few seconds to rest when he was struck in the back of the head by someone. He was then surrounded by three guys who started beating the living crap out of him. Off to the side I saw a woman standing next to a man, recording the action as it happened.

I couldn't help but notice how familiar they all looked, except the man being attacked of course. My head began to pound as I was pulled from the vision. I fell to my knees and held my head. What in the world was I seeing? And why did he want me to see it? I stood up and raked my hand through my hair before pushing the door open. I was scared to step through the threshold upon seeing a hideous bedroom that looked a lot like a torture chamber.

"_Come…come to me my pet," _his voice whispered.

I wasn't sure what had happened to me, but my mind was no longer in control of my body. I kept telling myself to stop and turn around, but my legs kept me walking towards the bed which was surrounded by sheer curtains. The door slammed shut behind me making me jump but it didn't stop my body from walking towards the bed. When I reached it I felt a strange need to part the curtains and climb into bed but before I could, I felt two warm hands rest on my shoulders and a deep voice whisper into my ear like before.

"_Well done…you've completed round 1," _he said as his body pressed against mine. I felt my body growing weaker each minute he was close to me. I had no idea what he was doing to me at that point. I mean I hadn't even seen this man's face and he had my body completely on edge. I felt his hands move to the back of my dress and began untying it. The entire time he was messing with my dress I could hear my mind screaming for him to stop, but before I knew it, my dress was hitting the floor. The curtains suddenly parted on their own and the black blankets and sheets yanked themselves back before he pressed his lips into the crook of my neck.

I closed my eyes and my body fell limp against him.

"_Now…rest my dear. Tomorrow Round 2 begins." _He said as he scooped me up into his arms and gently laid me down in the bed. He then covered me up and shut the curtain leaving me in that dark room all alone to rest for the night. I sure hoped that this was a big dream I would wake up from soon, but little did I know that this was far from a dream.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Round 2 Begins**

"_Come on guys let's get him!"_

"_Yeah! No one treats a member of our group that way and gets away with it!" _

These were some of the words in the dream I was currently having. It was the very same vision I had before only this time I could see the man who was running more clearly. He was really tall and nicely built with hardcore tattoos and an arrogant look upon his face. His green eyes burned with a coldness that made my very being shiver. Even as he ran from his attackers I could see how proud he truly was.

"_Look at you now Taker! I thought you were all big and bad!" _the woman yelled.

Her friend next to her laughed, _"If he was he wouldn't be running from this ass kicking!"_

Everyone else's faces seemed so blurry to me but the anger in their voices was very apparent. I could also tell that they were a lot younger during this time, possibly around my current age of 21. As for the big guy who was running, he didn't seem that much older than them. I wondered why they were chasing him down like this. It seemed wrong…

Just as he was struck over the head, I woke up from the dream and found myself in a tub full of hot water and bubbles. I looked around the room I was in and found it to be elegantly put together. The walls were solid black and a single light was plastered on the wall next to a full body mirror. Next to the mirror was a chair that had a pink dress laying on it along with a towel and some undergarments.

I laid my head back against the edge of the tub and sighed. "Damn…this is real…not a dream like I hoped."

I heard that same deep laugh vibrating on all sides of the room. I gasped and looked around for him but there was no one in sight. I sank lower into the bubbles to cover my naked body.

"_As I told you before, this is not a dream and I plan on keeping you here until you finish the game. And don't bother covering up precious…I've already seen that gorgeous body of yours more than once."_

I sniffled and covered my breasts under the water. I felt so violated and at this point mentally abused. "What do you want from us? What did me and my friends do to deserve this?"

He laughed long and hard making me more irritated than scared. _"It's not what you've done wrong love…it's what others have done wrong before you."_

"Before me?" I asked. "I don't understand."

"_Keep the game going and you will understand." _

I sighed and got out of the tub to get dressed. It felt nice being clean for once but I knew that this game was going to get dirty like round 1. Before I left the bathroom, a projector screen appeared to my left showing a video of my other friends wandering around in different parts of the Estate. Carmen was now dressed in a white gown and was walking up a flight of steps. Aria was wearing a light blue dress and was wandering around a garden maze.

"_The two of you will end up meeting two of my friends at the end of this round. The person you find will be who you'll stay with tonight before the third and final round."_

I watched my friends as we all came to a halt at the sound of his voice. I guess he could be heard all over the Estate which meant he either had a control room or…he wasn't of this world.

"_The person who doesn't find either one of my friends will end up with me for the night. If that happens, you'll be placed in a bonus round that'll either get you out of here before the next round or cost you your SOUL…"_

Aria covered her mouth and began to cry. I felt terrible for her since she was definitely the weakest of us three. I was sure that she would lose her mind by time we all got out of this God forsaken place. Carmen folded her arms and looked around as if she was ready to go. I wanted to be with them so bad, to be strong and unafraid of playing such a deadly game. But the truth was…I missed my father and I wished he could swoop in and save the day.

"_Your family members are currently aware of your kidnapping by the way." _He said with a slight amusement in his voice. _"In fact, they're watching you play this game as we speak."_

I gasped and looked around until I spotted a small camera hidden in a dark corner. "Oh God."

"Let us go!" Aria screamed through her tears. "I want to go home!"

He chuckled, _"Oh Aria, after you meet my friend I promise you won't want to go back home."_

"What the hell does that mean?" Carmen snapped.

"_Oh…the young whipper snapper speaks. You're much too like your cousins Matt and Jeff. They too were very mouthy and didn't know when to shut up." _

She gritted her teeth and turned around to walk away. He simply laughed at her which pissed me off.

"Listen...just tell us what to do in this round so we can get it over with." I snapped.

"_It's simple…find your way to either one of my friends or me by sundown which is in 4 hours." _

We all gasped, "4 hours!"

"How long have we been sleeping?" I asked.

"_Only long enough to reenergize you for the game." _He said. _"Now without further ado…let round 2 begin!"_

I shrieked when my bathroom door flew open but no one was there. I raked my hand through my hair and glanced at the camera. "I'm going to win this game Dad…and then I'm coming home."

With that I marched out of the bathroom and made a right down a long corridor. At the end of that corridor were two separate door that both had one word written on them. The door to my left had the word "Life" and the other read "Death". I wasn't too certain which one to choose so I went with the one that said Life. Upon opening the door a supernatural force blew me backwards and sent me flying through the door that read "Death". As soon as I crashed through the door, I felt myself falling…and falling…and falling some more. I thought to myself, "This is it…this is how my life was about to end.

I felt my body plummeting down to the ground before suddenly stopping in midair. I couldn't see anything so I thought that maybe I had died so fast that I didn't feel a thing. Then some lights popped on revealing that I had indeed stopped in midair. I looked around the area and saw medieval chains and harness's hanging on the walls. My body slowly began to lower onto the ground below bringing down my pounding heartbeat. I thought I would explore more of the room once I was able to get up, but the minute my body touched the ground, my arms and legs were tied down to something.

I screamed as chains then wrapped around my waist and the lights began to flicker on and off.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Let me go!"

I was so busy screaming and trying to get free that I didn't even realize that there were two men approaching me from two different sides of the room. I didn't see them until one of their feet stepped near my head. When I glanced up at him I saw a man who was heavily built with a bald head and a look of pure anger and amusement in his icy cold eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked but he only looked over at his partner who was standing on the other side of my head. I slowly turned my head and looked into the face of a man I recognized to be Brock Lesnar. He and my father were always great friends and yet here he was, holding me hostage against my will.

"Surprise little one." He said with a sinister grin. "Bet you weren't expecting this huh?"

I sniffled and was about say something else when I heard a deep voice chanting a language I didn't understand. Brock and the mystery guy slowly bent down and hoisted me up from the ground. I screamed and cried as they too joined in on the creepy chanting. The lights began to flicker a lot faster as I was lifted higher and higher into the air. Soon, I was no longer in their hands and the structure on which I was tied began to turn me so that I was standing vertically in the air with my arms wide open. I closed my eyes for a long moment as the chanting got louder. When I opened my eyes, I screamed at the top of my lungs when I saw a man floating right across from me.

He was wearing a black cowboy hat with a matching trench coat, black pants and black boots. His chest was bare showing nothing but pure muscle. His black hair lay in wet curls just below his shoulders and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. I began wiggling as much as I could to get free but it was no use. I was trapped in midair with a monster right across from me. He suddenly moved in close to me, grabbing my chin as I screeched in fear. His eyes turned back to normal striking even more fear into my soul. Gently he tilted my head back and said, _"You…are…mine!" _

My mouth popped open to scream as tears fell from my eyes. It was a big mistake because he was able to press his mouth against mine, and slid his tongue inside of my mouth. I tried so hard to fight against him, but he was much too strong for me. I finally just gave in and kissed him back in return. I felt his grip on my chin soften and he began to gently cradle my head in his hands as we kissed deeply and passionately. When he finally backed off, he was smirking at me.

"_Sleep…now."_

I didn't know what came over my body but the minute he breathed those words I was out like a light. My head dropped to my chest and my eyes closed shut before I was lowered back to the ground slowly. I was awake long enough to see him sending away his buddies and then untying me from the structure I was on. Gently he scooped me in his arms and walked me out of the room taking me to another place in the Estate. Did he trick me? Or did he simply want me to be his the entire time? I wasn't sure but I knew that I wasn't leaving this game anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: No choice**

I was woken up later on to soft music playing all around me. It was by far the most beautiful music I had ever heard in my life. As I opened my eyes and nearly fell apart when I realized I was laying inside of a coffin...a very large sized coffin that felt more like a bed. The coffin itself was way too big for me. In fact it looked like it was big enough to fit at least two more people. A tear fell from my right eye as I wondered who else was supposed to go inside of this thing. My lips still burned from the kiss I got from the demon. I gently touched them and noticed that they felt tremendously soft to the touch. My skin too felt softer than normal along with my long brown hair which lay spread out across the pillow.

With a deep breath I went to sit up and was shocked when I was able to sit all the way up and not hit my head. I then noticed how different I felt and realized that I was now dressed in an elegant black ball gown. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a corset bodice. The material of the skirt was silky but even while lying there I could feel how heavy it was. I was nervous to get out of that casket, nervous to see what I would find so I decided to lay back down until my kidnapper came to get me.

I didn't have to wait long because I heard the voices of three men all speaking about this game we were playing.

"Did the other girls make it to you two?" The leader asked.

"Just like you planned Deadman," said the mystery man in a tone that scared the living daylights out of me. "Aria looks good enough to eat."

"Ryback you idiot! She's not a piece of meat!" Brock yelled.

"Bring your voices down…my future queen is resting from her trying day." The leader said as he walked closer to the casket. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to still be sleeping before he lifted the lid to glance at me.

"Wow…she's a pretty little rosebud isn't she?" Brock said.

The leader chuckled, "She was a rosebud when she was young, now she's nothing more than a rose."

Ryback took a deep breath, "And to think her parents actually raised her to believe that they were great people."

Their leader shut the lid with a sigh, "And because of that…what we do to these girls will be their families' punishment."

"Tell us sir…why did you pick Leah specifically?" Brock asked.

The leader laughed deeply, "That's for me to know and for her to find out. Just know that I have special plans for Leah that I know she'll accept."

"What are you planning on doing with her?" Ryback asked.

"Again…that's for her to know. As for you two, keep the others safe. Return them to their families but don't take your eyes off of them. You'll need them again…"

"Yes master," They said at the same time before leaving the room. I heard the door lock shut and I froze in my spot.

"_Oh what is he going to do to me?" _I asked myself. _"I'm really scared daddy…I wish you were here with me."_

I laid there breathing softly as his footsteps made their way over to the casket. I listened as he unzipped his trench coat and then let it fall to the ground with a heavy thud. His shoes came off too and I assumed his hat came with it. He then opened the casket and then stepped inside of the casket with me. I felt his body heat as he lay down next to me, shutting the casket as he did so. I wanted to open my eyes but I was too scared to. I prayed that he was going to just let me go but that seemed very unlikely.

"Wake up my love," he climbed on top of me. I opened my eyes as he took my hands and pinned them on both sides of my head. I didn't other fighting him off since this was such a tight space. In fact I told myself that following his rules seemed to keep me out of harm and on his good side. I looked into his eyes as his face hovered over mine.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He kept staring at me with a sly grin before lowering his head to the left side of my neck. He placed a kiss there before gently running his tongue over my skin. I closed my eyes and groaned as I tried to fight him off.

"I'm not of this world…" he said as he brought his eyes back to meet mine.

"I kind of figured that one out already." I told him.

He chuckled before I heard two clicks on each side of my head. I gasped and looked at each of my wrists, seeing that he had somehow managed to cuff me down.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked.

He laughed, "It is now…you're still not completely under my control yet…and that amuses me."

"Under your control?" I snapped. "But I don't want to be under your control! I want to go home with my father!"

His eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled from his chest. Before I knew it, he had his hand around my throat and was staring deeply into my frightened eyes, "I won't let you go back to that arrogant pig until the life has been drained from your body and he suffers for the rest of his life!"

My eyes widened as his face showed nothing but cold hard truth.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are going to remain here until I break your father down like a fraction. I'm going to make sure he remembers my name for many years to come…"

Tears were pouring from my eyes as I thought about all the horrible things he could do to my father. I just didn't understand why he was doing all of this or what my father did to deserve this punishment.

"After I'm done tormenting him…I'm going to bring him here so I can kill you slowly, intimately…in every way I know he fears…" he said.

I cried and turned my head away from his evil glare. He chuckled and gently moved his hand from my neck, down over my breasts and to my belly.

"Of course…there is one way you can save yourself and him." He said.

I sniffled, "How? I don't have anything to give you…"

"Oh I'm not asking for much just a little bit of a sacrifice from you." He said as he grabbed my chin and turned my head back to face him. "What I want from you is…your _Soul."_

My eyes widened, "M-My soul?"

"That's right darling…you give me your soul and I'll leave your father alone." He said.

"But without my soul…how can I function?" I asked.

He laughed, "Silly girl, you misunderstand…when I say you're giving me your soul it's the same as saying you'll remain here in the darkness with me."

I choked on my words and turned my head away from him again. He laughed and crawled over me so he could look me in the eye. "Think about it sweetness…you stay here in the Estate with me, and I'll make sure to leave your father alone."

I trembled, "So…I would have to give up my old life is what you're saying?"

"It's either that or die…the choice is yours." He said with amusement in his voice. I was so terrified of him so the decision was easy…

"Fine…I'll remain here just please don't hurt my father." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"That's a good girl." He said, "I knew you would make the right decision…"

I shrieked as the cuffs released me and he laid down beside me. I turned onto my side while he wrapped his massive arm around my waist and pulled me close to his body.

"Don't be upset my love…in time you'll learn to like it here, maybe even love it." He said as his hand rubbed my side.

I closed my eyes wanting to die right then and there. I couldn't believe I wasn't about to see my friends or family ever again. Then again this could end up working for me in the end. If I showed him I could be a loyal follower of his, he might end up dropping his guard on me so I could escape this dreadful place. It would take some time and a lot of patience, but something in my heart told me I could pull it off.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Another Choice**

A few weeks after agreeing to stay with this monster, I began to regret my decision. He was so volatile and extremely bossy when it came to what I wanted to do. One day I found my way out to the backyard to get one more look at that creepy cemetery. I still couldn't figure out how or why he had the names of me and my friend's family members. I also thought about the vision I continued to see in my dreams. Why did he continue to make me see that? What did it have to do with me being here?

One day he woke me up and took me to a huge dining room for some dinner. I really didn't want to be around him let alone have dinner with him at that moment. I slid out of the casket I slept in and got myself dressed in an elegant red gown that had short sleeves that fell off the shoulder. I pulled half of my air back in a ponytail and placed a red bow around it. The color brought out the icy glow in my eyes and the soft warmth of my cheeks. I was silent most of the time only picking at my spaghetti. I didn't know what to say but it was apparent that I was heartbroken.

"I know it's a long shot…but I hope you begin to like it here." He said as he walked around the table slowly.

I sighed, "I'm sure I'll get used to it."

He kept walking around with his hands behind his back, watching me closely as I ate.

"Where are my friends?" I asked. "Are they still safe?"

"They're safe for now." He said bluntly.

I glanced at him, "Safe for _now_?"

He smirked, "My men are watching them closely so in a way they're prisoners like yourself."

"Only they're in the safety of their family members. I am far from my father." I told him. It was hard holding back the irritation in my voice but I tried my best.

He sighed and walked up behind my chair. His warm hands rested on my bare shoulders and he began and gently massage them. "You're so tense Leah…you should really try relaxing. Things could be a lot worse for you than they are now."

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself away from the table and his touch. He watched me as I left the room and wandered down the hall to a fireplace room. I dropped to my knees in front of the fireplace, watching the orange flames dance on the burning wood. My dress pooled around me as I sat there thinking about my father.

"_Oh how worried he must be…" _I told myself as my new master entered the room behind me. I shook my head and then asked, "Why do you hate him so much? What did my father do to you that made you want to take me from him?"

He didn't say anything at first. Instead he simply approached me and bent down so he could pick me up. He then guided me to a sofa where he sat me down on his lap. I felt him move my hair from in front of my shoulder to the back of my neck before gently pressing his lips on the back of my shoulder.

"Please don't…" I whispered as I gently pulled away from him. Although his touch did give me a feeling I never felt before, I didn't feel like he deserved to touch me in that way. His kiss alone still tingled on my lips and sent a funny feeling through my body

"What's the matter? Can't handle being touched by a man other than your father?" he said as he held me steady on his lap rubbing my back gently with his warm hand.

My eyes widened and I pushed myself off of him, "How dare you!"

He laughed and stood up, towering over me with his height. "No…how dare _he_ shield you from being loved by others while he goes out and has his way with other women."

"He's my father. He's only trying to protect me." I said as I turned away from him.

"Is that so?" he asked.

I gritted my teeth knowing that my father had always kept me from having any type of relationship with other guys. Aria and Carmen barley dated other people too. As far as I knew we had each other and we always were happy that way.

"You still haven't answered my question." I told him as I turned back around to face him. "Why do you hate my father so much?"

His face stiffened with annoyance before he turned away from me. I shook my head and turned him around roughly,

"I'm talking to you!" I snapped. "Answer my question or else I'll leave this dreadful place."

His eyes narrowed, "You won't do anything like that if you want to protect your father."

I folded my arms, "That may be true but I do have a right to know what's going on if I have to remain here."

He shook his head, "You wouldn't understand Leah. Besides…I want your father to be a real man and tell you the truth on his own…him…and his little gang of friends."

"Gang? My father isn't part of any gang." I said.

"Or so you think." He said as he gave me a dangerous glare. "There are a lot of things about him you may not know about your father darling…"

"Then tell me if you really want me to be here." I snapped. "Otherwise I'll believe you to be a sham!"

He smirked and gently grabbed the bottom of my chin. My eyes widened in fear as he gently tilted my head back and stared into my eyes. The light from the fireplace hit his face, showing me a much more attractive side to him. I shook the thought off as he smirked and rubbed the side of my face.

"If you truly want to know the truth, wait for me to carry out my plans and then you'll know."

"How long will that take?" I asked.

He laughed and then glanced over my head at something. "As long as it takes for him to break…"

I blinked several times and then turned around to see what he was talking about. Behind me about three inches above the fire place was a projector screen. I gasped upon seeing Ryback and Brock Lesnar, chaining my banged up father to a wall much like we were before.

"Daddy!" I screamed and then rounded on him, "You tricked me!"

He laughed, "I didn't trick you…I simply read your thoughts. You were planning to pretend to like it here and then escape when you had the chance…so I changed the game a little."

I trembled as he read me like a book. "Please don't hurt him...I'll do anything you say!"

He raised his eyebrow at me, "Anything I say?"

I glanced at my father who was beaten and broken down like a lost puppy. I didn't want to see him get hurt like this…"Anything."

He smirked and then took my hand into his own. He looked at me with a blank stare before beginning to laugh. "Well…it looks like you have something I want after all…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He suddenly turned me around and held me close to his body. I closed my eyes as his hands moved over my body.

"A pure woman is very hard to find these days…and everything about you is just that." He said, letting his deep voice sink into my ears.

"So what is it that you want from me?" I asked.

He smirked, "I want you to give it to me. Give me your purity and I promise to not only let your father go, but I'll release you as well."

I gasped and pulled away from him, "You want me to give up being a virgin?"

"You got it." He said. "Give it to me and I'll release you and your father."

I closed my eyes knowing that my father would be ashamed of me if I went through with something like that. "I don't think I can."

"Sure you can Leah, it'll be our little secret." He said as he approached me. "I'll even be sure to make it the most memorable experience in the world."

I lowered my head and cried, "When do I have to decide?"

He looked up at the projector screen and said, "Your father only has about two days to live…I suggest making your decision soon if you want him to survive."

I placed my hand on my chest and shook my head, "You…You're a monster."

"Not as much as that man you call a father." He said. "Why don't you ask him what he enjoys doing on his free time or how he treats the other members of his company he works for…"

I shook my head, "I won't do it…I refuse!"

"Ok…then I'll just tell my boys there to snap his neck like a pencil." He said with no hint of remorse.

I gasped and turned around to face him, "Oh please don't! I'll do it…I'll do it when you want…"

He laughed and gently cupped my head, "Now that's a good girl."

I sniffled before he pressed his lips against mine and the lights shut off. I felt him scoop me up into his arms and carried me off somewhere in the Estate. Wherever we went, it stayed pretty damn dark. I felt him lower me down onto what I assumed was a bed. He then roughly turned me over onto belly and began untying the corset to my dress. I started crying knowing that I was about to lose something I could never get back.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Turn of Events**

I was scared out of my mind as he slowly pulled my clothes from my body. I felt like each passing second was only dragging out the inevitable…I was about to lose my virginity. It was supposed to be a special experience, something I would share with the person I loved more than anything. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be special at all…I had to give it up in order to save my own father. I didn't want to do it, but I had to…

"Before we do this," he said as he took off his trench coat. "I should warn you princess…the first time may be a little…rough for you."

A tear fell from each of my eyes as I listened to him remove his clothes. I kept praying to myself that I would find a way out of this but I didn't know where I was or what was around me. All I felt was a soft cushion of some type underneath me along with a thick blanket. I spread out my arms and felt around the area until my hand wrapped around the base of a lamp. Just as my master climbed on top of me I gripped the lamp nice and tight and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

"Try to relax my love…this will all be over before you know it." He said as he moved his warm penis over my womanhood.

I shook in fear at the size of him and the anxiety of waiting for him to sink inside of me. When he bent down and pressed his lips to mine, I somewhat lost my grip on the lamp for a moment loving how soft and aggressive his lips were on mine. At the exact moment I felt his penis trying to get inside of me, I grabbed the lamp and smashed it over his head. He was knocked unconscious almost instantly giving me the chance to roll him off of me, get dressed, and then find my way out of that place.

It took me a few moments to find the door out of the room but when I did, I didn't waste any time getting out of there. I threw open the door and took off down the hallway unsure of where to go. This Estate was extremely big and had so many different rooms that even I couldn't remember which way was the right way to go. I ran down the hall until I came to a red door. It led me down a spiral staircase that seemed to lead down to a basement of some sort. It was cold down there and a little dark but I didn't let it stop me from looking for a way out.

"_Leah! You better pray to God that I don't find you!" _said the voice of the master. _"Because if I find you, you'll be sorry!"_

I cried a little before backing myself against the stone wall. I wanted this all to end, I wanted to be free from this deadly place so I could move on with my life. I was about to move away from the wall when I felt a hand grab my face from behind me. I screamed and bit down on his finger, causing him to release me. I took off running towards a door I saw off to my left. The minute I opened the door I came face to face with Brock Lesnar who had a spooky smile on his face. My heart started to pound as he slowly approached me. I noticed that his eyes were beginning to turn black and his teeth looked as though they were growing sharper.

"Oh Leah, you don't know how bad I've wanted a taste of you." He said.

I gasped and went to run away but ran smack dead into Ryback. He grabbed my arms and tossed me into the arms of Brock, who then tilted my head to the side and sank his teeth into the side of my neck. I screamed at the top of my lungs as he began draining my body of blood. He had me for about ten seconds before I heard their master's thunderous voice.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled before Brock released me.

I fell to the ground and held my neck as blood trickled from it. My body slowly began to grow weaker and colder as I laid there waiting to see what would happen next.

"M-master…we w-were just trying to help," Brock said before being sent flying into a wall.

Ryback stepped back, breathing heavily as he watched his master kneel at my side and gently lifted my upper body in his arms. I felt myself losing consciousness as he placed his hand over my neck and began chanting. I felt my blood running back into the wound slowly. I winced feeling the sting from the healing wound. Once he was done, he lifted me into his arms and slowly carried me back up the spiral staircase. He stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder at his minions, "I'll deal with you two later…"

Even I felt how serious he was towards them and that sort of confused me. Why be angry with them for doing what you wanted them to? He glanced down at me for a moment with the most evil glare I had ever seen.

"Rest. You're going to need it for the next few days."

I closed my eyes as he carried me up the steps. The only thing on my mind now was doing what I could to kiss up to him for all this. I could feel his anger radiating off of his body which wasn't going to be good for me…

When we reached the top of the steps he walked down the hall and was about to head into another room when I heard the shattering of three windows. The master looked over his shoulder and then gently put me on the ground.

"Undertaker! Please step away from the girl and put your hands on your head!"

I smiled knowing that I was about to be saved.

"Come on man, we have the place surrounded…just move away from Leah and this doesn't have to get ugly."

He glanced back down at me and took a deep breath. "This is far from over little one….far from it."

When he finally stepped away from me, I heard a bunch of footsteps running towards me.

"Leah? Leah can you hear me?" said the officer.

I turned my head and looked into his eyes with tears in my eyes.

"Ok honey, it's going to be alright." He said as he helped me to my feet and walked me to the window. I was placed in a harness and then pulled up to a helicopter where I was immediately treated for my injuries. My father was also saved and together we were flown back home where I thought I was safe.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

It was quiet my first day back home. My father got up early in the morning and made me some pancakes with bacon and a glass of orange juice. It was all waiting for me on the kitchen table when I walked in.

"Hey, you alright?" my dad asked when I took a seat at the table.

I sighed, "Yeah I guess so."

He nodded and poured himself a glass of juice. "Did he hurt you at all?"

"Not really…besides I already talked about this with the police." I told him before starting to eat my pancakes.

He looked over his shoulder at me before picking up his own plate and joining me at the table. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being pushy, but I was very worried about you. I just want to know if he's done something to you."

I dropped my gaze from him wondering if it was right to tell him what the Undertaker asked from me. If I told him it would just give him more of a reason to keep me in doors.

"He only asked me to remain with him in order to keep you safe…when I realized he was lying I tried to run and-"

"-Brock and Ryback stopped you." He cut in.

I nodded and then took a bite of my pancakes. My father watched me silently with a stern look on his face. I glanced out the corner of my eye wanting to ask him why this happened to me and my friends, but part of me didn't want to know the answer.

"Dad…why exactly does the Undertaker hate you?" I asked softly.

He stopped eating his food and cleared his throat. "That's none of your concern honey,"

I glared at him, "If my life was put in danger because of it then it is my concern! Tell me what's going on!"

He sighed and got up from the table, "Don't you take that tone with me young lady! You may be a grown woman now but you will not disrespect me!"

I balled my hands into fists and slammed them down on the table. "He tried to take my virginity dad!"

My father's face fell from angry to completely blank in a matter of seconds. "He did what?"

I dropped my gaze and began to cry, "He told me that in order for us to be released I had to give him my purity…and I almost did…"

"Jesus Leah…I'm so sorry." He said as tears filled his eyes. "I didn't know honey…"

"And I didn't want you to know but if telling you that will get me the answers I want then…"

He sighed and took a seat next to me. I wiped my eyes as he told me the story behind my attack.

"About ten years ago…Jeff, Matt, Stacy, Dave, and I had our own gang…I was the leader of it."

I nodded, "Ok, so what happened?"

"The Undertaker, or Mark as he used to be called, was the biggest jerk in the town. He use to run a biker shop downtown and he thought he was tough shit. One day, your mother came to me after picking you up from school. She was crying and hysterical…"

I watched his face tense up as he continued the story. My heart began to beat faster as I began to wonder what exactly happened to Mark.

"She told me that she went down to the shop to have our car looked at. When she didn't have the money to pay the fee Mark told her she could pay in another way…when she refused, he dragged her into his private office and raped her…"

I gasped, "Mom was raped by him?"

He nodded, "Yes…I got pissed off, called the guys…and we took a ride out to this bar he used to hang out at. We waited several hours until he got there…"

A tear fell from my eye. I knew what my father was like when he was mad and had been drinking. I honestly made an effort to keep my door locked on the nights he went out with his friends.

"Of course he eventually came in and I grabbed a beer bottle. I walked up to him and confronted him about it and he took off running."

"That's when you guys chased him down through the woods." I said.

He raised his eyebrow, "How did you know that?"

"I've had dreams about it while I was in his grasp. I wasn't sure why I kept seeing it but now I understand."

He sighed, "Well then you know Matt, Jeff, and I jumped him while Dave and your mother stood by watching. I was so angry about it that I ended up beating him within an inch of his life."

I gasped and stood up from the table, "How could you do that? Why didn't you just call the police?"

"And what? Have him locked up in jail?" he asked.

I folded my arms, "It's better than nearly killing him!"

He sighed and ran his hand over his face and through his hair. "Leah we didn't kill him…we just left him there."

I gasped and covered my mouth. "I can't believe this…"

"Leah listen-"

"No! You guys almost killed this man and somehow he became something much worse…I have nothing to say to you at this point!" I said before turning to run upstairs.

"Leah! Don't you walk away from me!" he said as he got up and followed me up the steps.

I picked up the pace, getting to my room quick enough to slam the door shut and lock it. He came up to my door and banged on it, "Open this door Leah! Open it now!"

"Go away dad!" I screamed as I took off my robe and started getting dressed to go see my friends.

"Damn it Leah don't act like this ok? I did what I had to do for your mother!" he said.

I narrowed my eyes and walked up to the door. When I threw it open I looked him dead in the eye and said, "Yeah and look how she repaid you! She sleeps around with other men leaving you high and dry to raise your daughter all on your own!"

He gasped and back handed me right across the face. There was an instant look of regret in his eyes when I held my face and began to cry.

"Oh Leah, honey I'm so sorry." He said as he pulled me in and hugged me. "I never thought he would come after you or your friends."

I cried in his chest wanting nothing more than to run away but at this point I figured being home with him was enough to keep me safe.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hidden Lies?**

"How have you been girl?" Carmen asked as she sat down at her computer desk. I had been back now for nearly two weeks and was able to convince my father to let me see my friends. I decided to walk over to Carmen's house since she lived the closest.

"I've been alright…I just can't believe that happened to us." I said.

She nodded, "Yeah me neither. I forced Matt and Jeff to tell me exactly why they had it out for Brock."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Brock? My dad told me that they all jumped the Undertaker and that's why we were taken."

She sighed, "Yeah but that was only part of it. After that happened, Jeff and Matt went out to a local bar together. I guess Brock confronted them about what happened to Mark and they jumped him for it."

I gasped, "That's awful."

"Yeah, Brock ended up with a broken leg, black eyes, and bruised ribs." She said in a tone that sounded like she felt bad for Brock.

"Have you seen him since you got home?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No…but I do need to talk to him."

"How come?" I asked seeing the tears filling her eyes.

She looked towards her closed bedroom door for a moment and then whispered, "I'm pregnant."

I gasped and covered my mouth. "You are?"

"Yes and it's Brock's…" she said.

"Carmen when did that happen?" I asked.

She looked away and then answered, "After round 2 was over. He sat me down and showed me a completely different side of himself. My heart ached for him and the next thing I know, I'm underneath him…"

I sighed, "Oh wow…so he didn't force you at all?"

"No. It was all me." She said.

"What about Aria? Have you seen her at all?" I asked.

"Only on Skype nowadays. Her father refuses to let her out of the house after all of this went down."

"You mean she's been in her house for over a month?" I asked in disbelief.

She shrugged, "Does it surprise you? Her father has always been over protective."

"Has she seen Ryback?" I asked.

"Actually…yes. He's actually her Godfather…" she said.

My mouth fell open. "Oh my gosh…and did those two…you know?"

"No, but he is trying to find a way to leave with Aria. Her father apparently has a dangerous secret that he's yet to tell Aria and Ryback knows all about the secret." She said.

I shook my head, "Wow, this is so much to take in."

"What about you? Did the Undertaker get what he wanted from you?" she asked.

I glanced at her, "How did you know about that?"

"Brock told me. He said that the Undertaker was going to take from you what he was accused of taking from others when he was human."

"Human? He isn't human?" I said as I stood up. "He damn sure looks human."

She giggled, "What he meant was…when Mark was left for dead that night, he and Ryback took him to that Estate where he resides. Apparently there was some weird magic cast over that place that took over his body and turned him into an entity that is beyond powerful."

I dropped my gaze from her and raked my hand through my hair, "Do you think that prison can hold him?"

"I don't know…but I sure hope so for your sake Leah. He promised to use you in order to make your mom and dad pay."

"But why me? I'm not the reason he yanked my mother into that office and raped her." I said.

Carmen folded her arms, "Are you certain she was truly raped?"

"What are you saying?" I asked as I glared at her. "My mom doesn't have a reason to lie about something like that."

"Unless she was sleeping around with Mark and was close to getting caught." She said.

I narrowed my eyes at her feeling my blood beginning to boil, "Are you suggesting that my mom is the reason this is all happening because last time I checked your family members aren't angels either."

"I never said they were." She snapped. "All I'm saying is that your mom should clarify exactly what happened so that there is no doubt. I mean she never even called to check on you has she?"

I gave it some thought knowing she was 100% correct. "Whatever my mom isn't a liar."

"Believe what you want." She said.

Not wanting to hear anymore of her bullshit, I got up and left her room in a rage. I knew my mom wasn't a liar and I was about to prove everyone wrong.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: What Mom Knows**

I took a long walk to the other side of town where my mom currently lived with her new beau. I walked into the lobby and pressed the button for her apartment number. As I waited for a response, I glanced out the glass door of the hotel and caught sight of Brock Lesnar and Ryback standing across the street. They were standing side by side with their arms folded over their massive chests and hard looks on their faces. My heart started to pound as I stared at them. Why weren't they in jail with the Undertaker?

I averted my gaze when my mother's voice came through the intercom. "Who is it?"

"It's Leah mom," I said before she opened the door.

I stepped through the threshold to see that they were no longer standing there. It was almost as if they had never appeared there or something…

I shook it off and headed upstairs to see my mother. I simply had to know her side of the story and I knew she wouldn't lie to me. I felt somewhat nervous going to see her after so long. The only memory I thought about was the day she packed her stuff and left the house with Randy. I was confused by the situation and even more so now after hearing that story of her past. I sure hoped that Carmen was wrong about this…

"Hello mom," I said when she opened her door.

She smiled at me through those bright blue eyes, "Hello honey,"

I stepped up to her and gave her a huge hug. Although I was upset with her leaving like that, I missed her dearly. It was tough living with my over protective father who didn't care for anything in my life except whether or not I got good grades or not.

"Come on in here honey. Let's catch up," she said as she gently tugged me into the apartment duplex. I looked around at the place loving the soft carpet and open space in all areas of the place. She led me to her living room where a huge glass window showed a beautiful view of the city and a flat screen TV graced the empty white wall. I took a seat on the plush burgundy sofa and she followed my lead.

"So what brings you to this side of town?" she asked.

I looked at her as if she had truly lost her mind. "Have you been paying attention to the news lately?"

She shrugged, "Not exactly why?"

I sighed and shook my head, "So I guess you weren't aware that my friends and I were kidnapped by this man named the Undertaker?"

She gasped, "Oh my gosh no! Why didn't your father call me?"

"That's what I was wondering." I said as I dropped my gaze from her. "Has he told you anything about me at all?"

She fixed her silky white robe and tossed her brown hair over her shoulder. "No he hasn't. In fact every time I've called to talk to you he gave me an excuse for why I couldn't. I'm really glad you came here to fill me in on things."

"Actually I came so you could fill _me _in on things…" I said as I sat back into the couch.

"Ok…what do you want to know?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and then let the question pour from my mouth. "Were you really raped by Mark ten years ago?"

Her face froze for a moment and she dropped her gaze. "Yes…I really was."

"Ok…so why did he kidnap me and my friends?" I asked. "He had to have another reason to do so."

She narrowed her eyes and then shook her head, "Wait I thought you said that the Undertaker kidnapped you?"

"He did mom." I said.

"But how? The Undertaker has been locked up for many years…" she said.

I shifted in my seat, "I'm not following you…"

"Look, Mark couldn't have kidnapped you because he died that night that the guys jumped him." She said.

I shook my head, "No mom, I was told that Mark became the Undertaker after he was taken to the Estate."

"Estate? You mean Deadman's Manor?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I guess…mom what is going on here? Why were me and my friends subjected to the punishment that you and your little gang should have gotten?"

She turned away from me. "A long time ago, Mark and I snuck out to that place. He told me that the evil side of him resided in that place and if he ever were to die then it would take over his body and curse those who trespassed on his property. Have any of you girls been there?"

"No we were in Hawaii at the time of the abduction." I said.

"Well then…I don't know what happened. Al I know is that I never lied about the rape. He raped me that day and that's the end of it."

I nodded and moved my hair behind my shoulder, "Ok I believe you. Maybe he has a personal vendetta against dad."

"Your father and the rest of his friends…I was only telling them what happened. I didn't think they would kill him."

"Well he isn't dead. He's very much alive and very pissed off…and he wanted me to be the way you guys suffered."

She gasped and got up to grab her phone.

"What are you doing mom?" I asked.

"Calling your father…he should have told me about this not hide it from me." She snapped. I listened quietly as she argued with my dad about allowing me to be put in harm's way without her knowing about it. On top of that she flat out told him that I would be moving into an apartment near her and Randy so she could keep a close eye on me.

"You are going to get our daughter killed!" she screamed. "I can't believe I thought you would actually take care of her!"

I sort of giggled as they argued. It was always about who was the better parent and what they were going to do to prove it. I knew one thing…I wasn't moving out of my father's house anytime soon. I felt safer with him and thought that he would be more likely to protect me from the Undertaker. However…I would soon find out how wrong I truly was.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Taker's Revenge**

"Why would you go over there at all Leah? I told you everything you wanted to know!" my dad yelled that night when I returned home.

I sighed and sat my purse down on the table. "Dad you didn't tell me everything…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he put his hands on his hips. "Your mother told me she was raped, we jumped him that night, and left him there end of story!"

I slammed my hands down on the counter, "No! Not the end of the story!"

He looked at me in shocked as I turned around to face him. I folded my arms and glared at him with a fierce stare.

"You failed to tell me that he died after you and your ridiculous friends beat him to death!" I screamed. "How could you do that to someone?"

"Wait a second…we didn't kill him! He was alive when I left him!" he said.

I shook my head, "Well according to mom he was dead after you guys attacked him. Now he's something much worse."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't believe this…your mother was telling the truth about that?"

I gasped, "You mean she told you he was killed and you didn't believe her!"

"Well no I didn't…I thought she was setting us up to get in trouble so I ignored her story." He said. "Look Leah, you've got to believe me…we did not intend to kill Mark Calaway."

I sighed heavily and made my way out of the kitchen, "Yea well you guys did, and we're the ones who suffered for it."

"Leah wait!"

I didn't stop walking away from him. I simply climbed the steps to get to my room so I could lock myself in there for the night. I lay across my bed and took a deep breath wanting nothing more than to disappear from the face of the Earth. It sure did suck to have parents who were responsible for some cocky guy becoming an extremely dangerous entity.

Later on that night my father got himself all dressed up so he could go hand out with Matt, Jeff, and Dave. I was sitting at my mirror brushing my hair when he decided to stop by and have another chat. I tried not to look in his direction after letting him in my room. He took a seat on the end of my bed while I sat facing my mirror. He was quiet for a moment which made me uncomfortable.

"I guess you're still mad at me." He said.

I nodded, "What made you think that?"

He looked down at his lap and then glanced at me, "You act like your mom used to when she lived here. Every time she was mad she'd lock herself in her bedroom until I came to talk to her."

I picked up my brush and continued working it through my hair, "Is that the only thing about me that's like her?"

He chuckled, "Oh no…you're beautiful like her. I think that's part of the reason that bastard is targeting you."

I sat my brush down and turned around to look at him, "He's targeting me because you and your friends did something terrible to him. Maybe he's worried that you'll do the same to me."

"Don't you dare speak like that Leah." He said firmly as he stood to his feet. "I would never harm you that way…never."

I dropped my gaze from him, "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make sense of everything that's happened."

He nodded, "It's alright honey…but you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

I couldn't help but smile at him, "Yeah…and I love you too dad."

He smiled and bent down to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes as his lips pressed against my skin and he ran his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him as he backed away.

"I'll be home late so keep the doors and windows locked." He said.

"Ok." I said as he turned and headed for my door.

Without another word he left the house, making sure to set the alarm and lock the doors. When he was gone, I headed to the bathroom to run myself a nice hot bath. After that I went to my bedroom, stripped out of my clothes and then put on a plush yellow robe and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. Before I could go back into the bathroom, my cell phone started ringing. To my surprise it was Aria calling.

I smiled and sat down on the side of my bed before answering to phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey girl what are you up to?" she asked.

I sighed and got up so I could go check on my bath water. "About to get in the bathtub, why?"

She sighed, "Well I was thinking that since all of our parentals are going to be out tonight, we should hang out."

"We?" I asked as I turned into the bathroom.

"Yes as in you me and Carmen." She said. "I miss you guys so much."

I smiled and shut off my bath water before sitting down on the side of the tub. "We miss you too girly, but do you think it's a smart idea to go wandering off to meet each other?"

She giggled, "We weren't safe in Hawaii so…I guess you have a point. Anyways did Carmen fill you in on the details about us?"

"She sure did…how are you hanging in there?" I asked.

"I guess I'm ok…although I'm starting to think Ryback's love for me is getting a little strange." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked before getting up to close my bathroom door.

"Well he buys me flowers a lot…and he seems to visit more often than usual." She said.

I giggled at the tone of her voice, "Aria are you pacing?"

"Yes…Gosh you know me so well."

I shook my head and took a seat back on the edge of the tub. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't."

She laughed, "Anyways, I think he's into me or something. He was planning on coming over here sometime soon."

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Yes…that's why I wanted you guys to come over." She said.

I was about to tell her something when I heard my water bubbling in the tub. I looked over my shoulder but there was nothing there except water and bubbles.

"Leah are you there?" she asked.

I sighed and turned back around, "Yeah I'm here, I just thought I heard something."

She chuckled, "Your dad must be an idiot to leave you alone in that house."

"Well the Undertaker is in jail. I had nothing to worry about."

The minute I said that, I heard something rise from the tub behind me. Before I could react, two strong arms wrapped around my body and yanked me back into the water. I dropped my cell phone in the water drowning out Aria's voice and my cries of terror as I struggled against my unseen force.

I heard his deep laughter as he kept pulling me back under the water. I kicked and screamed anytime I resurfaced but he was way too strong.

"_I told you before Leah…this is far from over." _He said as he wrapped one of his arms around my neck and pulled me under the water. This time however, I was unable to resurface for air. I struggled under that water for what seemed like hours before I finally lost the battle…I felt a cold chill all over my body as my lungs filled to capacity with water. Was I dead? I didn't know…but the last thing I remembered hearing was the Undertaker's cruel dark laughter filling my ears, fading into a distant place.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A New Game**

"_What the hell is going on here? Why are you people at my house?"_

"_Sir we need you to remain calm, our chief will be right with you in-"_

"_-Who's body are you taking out of my house? Is that…is that…no…please tell me it's not." _

I wasn't too certain what was happening to me or why I could hear my father pleading with the police. My body felt stiff like hard cement and cold as the iciest lake. My eyes were closed and my mouth pressed firmly together. My chest wasn't rising and falling like it was supposed to…in fact, I didn't seem to have control over my body anymore. But this didn't make any sense, I felt alive as a bird but my body clearly wasn't on the same page as me. Then I remembered what happened to me. I wasn't certain if I was dead or alive at that point, but one thing was certain these people were announcing me as dead.

"_I'm sorry sir…it's your daughter's body." _The police told my father who broke down crying in response.

"_That bastard! He killed her! He killed my baby!" _my father cried. I had never heard so much emotion in his voice before. It was almost as if someone ripped his heart directly from his chest. I wanted to sit up, to tell him everything was ok, but my body simply wouldn't allow that.

"_I…I want to see her…please let me see her face." He said. _

The police officer sighed and then gave the M.E. the go ahead. I felt them lock the wheels to my stretcher before gently pulling the sheet from my face. My father's cries increased as he gently placed his hands on my face and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"_Leah…I'm so sorry baby…I love you so much." _He said. _"That bastard will pay…I swear on my life he'll pay."_

"_Sir we've got to get her to the M.E.'s office. We need to determine how she died." _

"_This wasn't an accident…he killed her. I know it." _

The chief sighed and began questioning my father as they unlocked my wheels and carried me to the ambulance. I wanted to cry so badly. I felt alive and I could hear everything that was going on, but I had no way of telling anyone. Then without warning I felt something warm blowing near my right ear. I wanted to turn my head and see what it was but I soon got my answer.

"_Hello Leah…" _the Undertaker whispered. _"You're not looking your best my dear…"_

I sighed, _"What is going on here? What did you do to me?"_

"_I think you know the answer to that princess." _He said. _"I had to show your father that he's messing with powers he can't begin to understand." _

"_So what's going to happen to me? Why do I still feel alive when you clearly got rid of me?" _I asked.

He laughed and gently brushed his lips on my cold skin. A sense of nervousness set inside of me giving me strange warmth over my body.

"_I haven't gotten rid of you at least, not completely. My plan is plain and simple…let your father believe you are dead and gone just so he understands that I'm not playing games with him."_

"_Then what?" _I asked as I felt my blood beginning to flow through my veins.

He smiled against my ear and then gently rubbed my cheek with his hand. It traveled down over my chin, over my neck, and then to my breasts.

"_S-stop…" _I begged as he his hand moved under the wet robe I was still wearing. His warm hand palmed my left breast firmly and then his fingers fiddled with my nipple. My bottom lip trembled in fear as he violated my corpse and there was nothing I could do about it.

"_P-Please…oh please stop." _I said.

He laughed darkly, _"You were sacrificed to me remember. Your mind…your Soul…and your body all belong to me. Therefore I'll do as I please with you."_

I sighed heavily knowing he was right. _"Just tell me your plans…"_

"_I knew you'd see things my way…you were always the strongest out of the three friends." _

I was beginning to get irritated with him. His hand had now moved to my other breast and then between the two.

"_Undertaker, just tell me what you're going to do!" _I snapped.

"_Ooo…such fire in your soul…" _he said with amusement. _"You shall figure out my plan soon enough but until then I must warn you. This game will become a lot harder for you if your father can't endure the punishment for himself."_

"_What does that mean?" _

He backed away from my ear and firmly pressed down on my chest. _"As I said before…you'll find out soon enough."_

I gasped as he pressed down hard on my chest causing me to gasp. His hand began to warm up sending warm chills through my skin, past the bone, and around my heart. My lungs too began to warm up and I felt the bath water beginning to dry inside of my chest. My body temperature started to rise and my body began to twitch at my fingers and toes. My eyelids were fluttering as my life was restored to my body.

He didn't release my chest until we reached the hospital. As soon as he did, a jolt of electricity shot through my body. I sat up on the stretcher and released a terrifying scream that made the M.E. jump 6 ft. in the air and the entire Emergency room was brought to a standstill. The sheet fell off of my torso revealing a very much alive me…

"Dear God…Leah?" the M.E. said as he slowly moved close to me. I watched as he gently grabbed my arm and pressed his fingers on the inside of my wrist. He looked up at me with a soft look on his face.

"You have a pulse…just a few moments ago we pronounced you dead…" he said as he took out his cell phone.

I remained silent as he told the chief of police to call my father. "She just sat up upon arrival to the hospital…she's very much alive. I still would like to keep her in the hospital for an overnight observation though. I've never seen anything like this happen to anyone."

I found myself wondering what else The Undertaker had in store for me. At this point it was obvious that the biggest beef he had was with my own father and I had been dragged into it. I wasn't certain if my friends were still in danger like I was but I damn sure hoped not. Carmen had a baby to think about now, and Aria was dealing with an obsessed Godfather. As for me, my father was the whole reason I was nearly killed by a man he thought was locked up.

While the doctors got me admitted to the hospital, I laid in my room giving the entire situation some thought. I knew the Undertaker was pissed about my father and his friends doing something terrible to him, but part of my heart was telling me that there was more to this story than he let on. I remembered the conversation my mother and I had about the Undertaker before and I remembered her saying that the evil side of Mark had taken over his body.

I rolled onto my side wondering to myself, _"If this is the bad side…does the good side still exist?"_

It was then that I decided that I would let the Undertaker play his game…but at the same time I would be playing some games of my own.

**Readers: **Is Leah barking up the wrong tree? Will she be able to find the good side of the Undertaker or will she find herself as the new target of his list?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Conditions**

About an hour after getting my own room, my father and mother came to the hospital to check on me. There was so much joy in my father's eyes as he walked into the room and saw me. He wrapped his arms around my body tightly and then kissed the side of my head before letting my mom get her hug from me.

"I'm so happy that you're alive." She whispered into my ear before pulling away. I watched with a soft smile as she wiped a tear from her eye. "How are you feeling?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head, "Ok…I guess."

She looked over her shoulder at my father who stepped forward and held my hand. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I swear on everything that he's going to pay for this."

I shook my head, "You can't stop this by fighting him dad."

He sighed in anger, "Yeah well fighting him got him this way so I'll fight him to keep you safe."

I sat up in anger letting fresh tears fall from my face, "Don't you get it? You thought he was in a prison way too far for him to reach me…but he's not human anymore dad! He's so much more than that now."

My mom covered her face, "Oh God…this is my entire fault."

My father and I looked at her in silence for a moment. She raked her hand through her hair and took a seat in the chair next to me.

"If I wouldn't have told you about him raping me all those years ago this wouldn't be happening." She said.

"Mom do not apologize for doing something you should have done." I said. "Most rape victims don't tell what happened to them."

She began to tremble as she rubbed her legs and dropped her gaze from us. "I just feel like I caused so much drama from that."

My father bent down in front of her and cupped her head in his hands, "You didn't cause a damn thing. HE brought it on himself when he defiled your body."

Her bottom lip trembled before she broke down in tears. "I love you Tom…and I miss you."

He chuckled, "I miss you and love you too."

She glanced at me and then smiled, "We've got to work together on this. We all have to remain safe."

I sighed and lay down on my side facing them. "But how? He could attack any of us at Will. We're not strong enough for this."

My father glanced at me and then back at my mom, "She's right…"

"So what are we supposed to do?" she asked. "Just sit and wait for him to make his next move?"

The moment she said that, the door to my room slammed shut and locked us all inside. The lights began to flicker repeatedly and the blinds on the windows were opening and closing.

"W-What's happening?" My mom asked as my father stood up and looked around the room.

I gasped when a loud thunderous laughter filled the room, followed by some chilling words, _"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do…accept tell the truth and suffer the punishment…otherwise-"_

Before I could react, I was roughly pushed onto my back and lifted into the air. I started screaming in fear while my parents watched helplessly. My father ran towards me but ran into an invisible wall of energy that sent him flying across the room.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

The Undertaker laughed wickedly before beginning to carve a strange symbol on the inside of my thigh. I screamed in agonizing pain as he made his mark on me. Blood begin dripping from my leg and hitting the sheets of my bed. My mom cried in horror as she watched my body get turned vertically to face her My arms were stretched out at my sides and my legs were pressed together. My hospital gown was then ripped open at the chest area sending my father into a rage.

"Taker you bastard!" he yelled. "Don't you fucking touch her!"

Taker laughed and then repeated his last statement, _"Tell the truth and suffer the punishment…otherwise, you'll lose your daughter…FOREVER!" _

"You wouldn't dare!" My mom yelled.

The Undertaker suddenly came into view holding me by my throat. _"I wouldn't? I've killed her once and brought her back already…now-"_

Started screaming as he took a small dagger and carved another symbol on my left breast.

"_-She's officially been marked…you have three days to accept my offer, or she'll be MINE!" _

I gasped as the lights shut off for a few moments. I was then released and the lights came back on. I sat on the bed holding my chest and crying my eyes out while my mom and father stood next to me trying to comfort me. It was clear to me that he was on a whole new ball game and it would be tough for me to inch my way into his mind.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:Troubled Times**

It was a silent drive heading to my mother's apartment. The eerie silence in the car told me that we were all replaying the events that took place in our minds. I sat in the backseat staring out of the window wondering if my parents were going to tell me something. So far they had been pretty silent just exchanging quiet glances at each other. My father glanced into the rearview mirror, looking at me with concern in his eyes. I wondered what else he was thinking about. Did he or my mother lie about the story they told me? I knew sitting there not saying anything wouldn't get me very far, so I sighed heavily and spoke my mind.

"Do you to mind telling me what's really going on here?" I asked haughty.

My father sighed, "What do you mean Leah."

"Well I think you two should have something to say after all of this." I snapped as my heart rate picked up.

"Oh I have something to say," my mom spoke up. "I think you and your friends should be paying for all this. Not me and my daughter. You guys are crazy."

My father's face reddened. "We're crazy? We go out and teach the man that raped you a lesson and this is how you repay us?"

My mom folded her arms, "I told you guys about it so he wouldn't come and tell you a different story. Not so you would kill him!"

"Well you didn't seem to care when it was happening Stacy. Or did you forget that you videotaped it and then put it all over the internet?"

I gasped, "Mom! How could you?"

She sighed and raked her hand through her hair. "I didn't think it would piss him off…besides he's not mad about that…he's mad because you left him for dead."

I shook my head, "No mom they didn't leave him for dead, _you all_ did."

They fell silent with sour looks on their faces. I shook my head and leaned back against the seat. Upon doing so the symbol on my chest and thigh burned. I gritted my teeth together in pain and then laid my head against the window. I closed my eyes and dozed off quickly, instantly seeing a vision of myself walking down a hall in my mother's apartment. At the end of that hall was a red door that had smoke coming from behind it.

"_Come…come to me Leah and realize your fate…" _came the voice of the Undertaker.

I wasn't sure what had come over me, but I felt the need to walk towards that door at his command. When I was reaching for the door knob I heard my mother and father calling to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw them floating in the air the way I was at the hospital. My mother was crying tears of blood while my father had a huge symbol carved across his chest.

"Leah! Don't go with him! He'll kill you!" my father screamed.

I gasped at his words before hearing the Undertaker's dark laughter. He wrapped his arms around my body and pressed me close to his body. _"Don't worry Tom and Stacy…I'll take great care of your daughter while you two…REST IN PEACE."_

My parents gasped before bursting into flames. I looked at them in shock as they screamed and begged for mercy. The Undertaker then grabbed the back of my head, tilted it back and looked at me with a piercing glare.

"_Now you're mine…_"

I started screaming as his teeth became razor sharp fangs. Just before he bent down to bite me, I sat up and screamed at the top of my lungs. I was no longer in the backseat of the car; I was sitting up in one of the guest rooms of my mother's apartment duplex. Her boyfriend, well…ex-boyfriend now, came running into the room with a scared look on his face. I buried my face in my hands as he came to my side and sat down. Gently he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to his chest.

"Hey Leah, you ok?" he asked.

I sniffled and shook my head, "I don't know Randy…I'm really scared."

He sighed and gently ran his fingers through my hair. "It's alright Leah…everything's going to be ok."

I shook my head, "No it won't. The Undertaker is going to take me away from this world if-"

"-The Undertaker? You mean Mark Calaway's older brother?" Randy asked as he gently pulled me away.

I froze for a moment, "W-what?"

Randy looked over his shoulder for a moment and then told me, "Mark Calaway has an older brother named Marcus. He, Mark, Ryback, Brock, and I all use to be really good friends. I ended up leaving town for a while but when I came back I heard that Marcus had left because of Mark's death."

I glanced around the room, "Wow…mom never told me about Mark having a brother."

Randy sighed, "Your mom doesn't tell people much of anything anymore."

I frowned seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry…I've been such a jerk towards you and it wasn't even your fault."

He chuckled, "It's alright Leah. You were young at the time your mother and I started seeing each other. You only reacted how any child would have."

I nodded, "Yea but that doesn't give me the right to treat you like crap."

He smiled and rubbed my back, "Don't sweat it. Besides your mom and I are through. She told me that this entire situation has her missing Tom so-"

"-She broke up with you?" I cut in. "My goodness she's retarded."

Randy laughed flashing those pretty white teeth. "No, she's just a woman who knows what she wants. Besides I'm a younger man and I deserve to be with a woman my own age."

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She left with your dad. I told them I'd look after you." He said.

I sighed and pushed the blankets off of my body, "Well thanks but I've got to get out of here. I'm not safe here or anywhere else."

He shook his head with a smile, "Stubborn like your mother I see."

I giggled, "no…just scared."

"Well as much as I agree with you, I can't let you leave here." He said as he followed me off of the bed.

I walked across the room and stepped out into the hallway where the red door from my dream was. I froze for a moment and then shook off the memory.

"I have to leave here Randy. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." I told him.

He reached out and gently grabbed the back of my arm. "No one will honey, don't worry I think your parents will step up and do what's best for you."

I dropped my shy gaze and looked away from him, "I want to believe you but it seems like lately all they care about is their own lives and wellbeing."

He smirked giving me the chills all over. I wasn't too sure why he suddenly seemed to make me nervous but it was nice not feeling scared for a moment.

"Come on, let's go watch some comedy movies or something. You need to put a smile on your face." He said as he gently took my hand and led me downstairs with him. I almost felt as though a jolt of electricity went through my body upon our hands locking together. There was definitely something different about Randy but I just wasn't sure what it was.

He sat me down on the couch and then carefully went through all his movies so I could pick one. Once I did, he placed it in the DVD player and then headed to the kitchen to get some popcorn and some sodas for us to drink. I had to be honest, Randy was a real sweet guy and he knew exactly how to cheer someone up in a bad situation. When my parents came home I was just getting out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around my body and headed to my room to start getting ready for bed. I was extremely irritated that one day had passed and they had yet to tell me something that they hadn't told me already. I looked at the symbol on my chest and ran my fingers over it.

"_Gosh I hope one of them own up to what they're lying about…I don't want to go back to that Estate." _

Upon saying those words to myself, my lamp began to flicker and a cold chill filled the room. I looked around the room hoping he wouldn't show himself.

"_Hahahahaha what's the matter Leah? Don't you like the feeling of blood running from your body?" _he said.

I gasped and stood to my feet, grasping the front of my towel tightly as I looked around the room. "Where are you?"

He laughed again, _"I'm everywhere darling. I'm the air you breathe, the cold chills that run through your body, and soon…"_

I shriek left my throat when a huge gust of energy sent me flying down onto my back. Luckily I hit the bed so there was no further damage to my body. I laid there, still looking around for him before my arms were roughly stretched open. I could feel his hands pressing my wrists into the mattress as the rest of his body straddled mine. I turned my head to the right knowing he was looking directly into my eyes.

"…_I'll be your everything…" _he said deeply into my ear.

I sniffled, "Never…"

"_Don't test me Leah…it's not a game you'll win," _he said before grabbing my throat. _"Trust me…"_

I was about to swing with my newly freed arm but he disappeared too quickly. I sat myself up and released a deep breath. What was it that they were lying about? I got up and quickly got myself dressed. I mentally decided to find some answers on my own.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I sighed and applied more gel to my hair and glanced in the mirror as my bedroom door opened that next morning. My mom peeked her head in with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey honey, can I come in?" she asked.

I shrugged, "It's your apartment."

She stepped into my room and walked over to my side. We looked at each other in the mirror as I kept fixing my hair.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm ok I guess…I just wish I knew more about what's happening to me." I told her as I took the brush and smoothed it over my bang.

My mom sighed and took a seat next to me on the small bench. "I wish I knew more too…but honey I swear I've told you all that I know. Maybe your dad knows something more and doesn't remember."

I reached for my make-up kit and started putting on some light purple eye shadow to go with my top. "Well he better start remembering because I only have today into tomorrow night before that man takes me from this place…do you two even care?"

"Of course we do Leah," she said.

I chuckled and sat my eye-brush down. "Ok…then why didn't you tell me that Mark had a brother?"

Her face flushed and she looked away from me, "Who told you that?"

Not wanting to get Randy in trouble I quickly made up a lie, "I figured it out on my own. It didn't make any sense when you told me that the Undertaker had been locked up for a long time…so I did some looking and-"

Before I could finish she stood up and walked away from me with her hands on her head. "Oh boy…Leah I think I know what it is that he wants me to tell you…but I can't."

I sighed heavily and stood up, "Why not mom? If you don't tell me he'll take me away forever! Don't you care about that at all?"

"Leah stop trying to make me feel worse about this!" she said. "I love you but I can't tell you anything more than what I've told you already."

I shook my head at her, "Get out."

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me, get out! I refuse to speak to you until you do the right thing." I said.

She balled up her fists and then turned on her heel and left my room. I glared at the door for a moment before getting up and heading to my closet. When I tossed open my door a black coat fell out of it making me yelp. I relaxed once it fell to the ground at my feet. I placed a hand on my chest and then bent down and picked it up. I couldn't believe how nervous I had become since The Undertaker and I had our first encounter. I looked around the room for a moment before turning to put the coat back in the closet. When my fingers touched the hanger it was on, a hand reached out from the back of the closet and grabbed my wrist.

I gasped at first but then remembered my side plans. I took a deep breath and pushed myself right up against the demon who was stalking me. The door closed shut behind me closing us in complete darkness. His free hand rested on my lower back as his other one gently caressed my left cheek. I could feel his warm breath on my lips just before he brushed his lips against mine. I shivered against him at first making him laugh.

"_I see you've decided not to resist me anymore…" _he whispered. _"Smart choice my little rose bud." _

I smirked loving that he was falling for my little trick. In my mind I would get close to him and then when the time was right I would get rid of him once and for all.

He backed me into a corner of the closet and gently kissed my neck before whispering, _"As I said before, I'll make your first time the most memorable of all."_

"Only if you get the chance to." I said. "If my mother decides to tell the truth then your game is over."

He growled and grabbed my wrists before pinning them to the wall. _"Make no mistake about this Leah, you'll be mine one way or another…I always get what I want and that includes you my dear."_

As he spoke, I could feel his body getting closer to mine, closing the space between us. When his hard body finally pressed against mine, his hands released my arms and slid down the length of my body until they found my hips. I rested my hands on his broad shoulders taking in his large muscles. If I was able to get into this man's heart, I was sure it would be easy to escape his wrath once and for all.

"_Don't you like me holding you like this?" _he whispered as his hands found their way to the small of my back and then down to my butt cheeks.

I smirked, "I guess so, but I think I would like a different position better."

I surprised him when I wrapped my arms around his neck and hopped up onto his body. My legs wrapped around his strong waist and he pressed me against the wall again. He laughed and squeezed my butt cheeks in his hands.

"_This is definitely a better position; however, something about this doesn't quite seem right my love." _

"And what is that?" I asked in a playful voice.

He fell silent for a moment before roughly tossing me to the ground and getting on top of me. I was about to scream but I didn't want to show any signs of weakness. He grabbed my chin firmly and bent his face down close to mine.

"_You suddenly seem very eager to join my side…and that doesn't seem right to me." _

I giggled, "Well maybe I'm simply tired of waiting the full three days. We both know that they aren't going to tell the truth."

"_Yes but I know it when someone is trying to trick me into believing something that isn't real. You are still very afraid of me Leah, I can see it in your heart and deep down in your soul so do NOT test me."_

My body began to tremble under him. He was right…I couldn't fight him at all or make him believe that I was willing to join him. This was HIS game and I had to play it HIS way.

"_You have until midnight tomorrow night to hear the truth. If you don't hear it by then…it's all over!" _

He disappeared a few moments later and the closet door opened. I rolled onto my side and saw Randy standing in front of the closet looking down at me with concerned eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked as he bent down and helped me out of the closet. "What are you doing in the closet?"

I sighed and looked back over my shoulder into the dark closet, "The Undertaker was here…I've got until midnight tomorrow night to figure out whose lying to me about Mark's death."

Randy nodded, "I'll help you. Come on; let's go to the library downtown."

I nodded and grabbed my purse from the bed before following him out of the house. If my parents weren't going to tell me the truth then I had to figure things out for myself.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16: New Info**

I was silent at first when I got in Randy's car. He fastened his seatbelt and got the car started up before backing away from the house. I glanced at him wondering he knew more about Marcus and his brother's past but he was gone at the time of the murder.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked me.

I sighed and glanced out of the window. "I'm not real sure Randy…my mom knows something, I just wish she would tell me."

"How do you know she knows something?" he asked.

I moved some of my hair behind my head and glanced at him, "I asked her about Mark's brother Marcus and she completely went berserk. I'm not sure what she's hiding from me but…I'm starting to think her and Marcus had history or something."

Randy shrugged, "Who knows, maybe they did…hey are you hungry?"

I looked at him blankly, "Yeah I guess so but I really think we should go to the library so we can figure this out."

He nodded, "The library will be open all day Leah, I think you need to have some fun for now. Trust me you'll be safe with me."

I folded my arms, "How do you figure that?"

"Well for one, I'm not the one the Undertaker is after. Therefore you'll be safe with me." He said with a sly grin.

I smirked a little and dropped my gaze from him. "You know Randy…if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting with me."

He laughed and turned on his turn signal. "Well…like I told you before, I need to start dating girls my own age and you my dear…happen to be close to my age."

I felt my cheeks burning with delight but part of me didn't feel right about this situation. "Randy did you forget that you and my mother just dated and broke up?"

He smirked, "No I didn't forget, but I have to be honest I've always thought that you were beautiful."

I folded my arms and turned my head away from him hiding my burning cheeks. I had to admit I was slightly attracted to Randy. He had pretty blue eyes that seemed to bring peace to my soul and a bright smile that made my heart soar. Still I thought about how my mom would feel about us talking on that level. Sure I was pretty mad at her for not sticking up for me, but she was my mom and I loved her that much not to betray her.

"Where should we eat?" I asked.

He smiled, "That's the spirit!"

I giggled and shook my head as he drove us downtown. We ended up stopping at a restaurant called The Seaside Shack. He got us a table in the outside area of the place where we could be alone. The weather was perfect, the food was on point and best of all Randy had me laughing the entire time.

"So when's the last time you went on a date with anyone?" he asked before taking a bite of his shrimp scampi.

I smiled and gave it some thought, "Actually…the last time I went anywhere with a guy was at my high school prom."

"Really? That's cool. Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yea I guess so, I spent most of the night with Aria since her boyfriend broke up with her only the night before."

His eyes widened, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. She was crying but Carmen and I ended up cheering her up. We were always the best of friends."

"Sounds like it." Randy said. "I really hope we figure things out with this lie your mom has told…I don't want to see you get taken."

I dropped my gaze, "I don't want to go."

He put down his fork and reached across the table for my hands. I gladly let him hold them, loving the warmth they provided and the sense of protection I was feeling.

"We're going to figure this all out…I promise."

I nodded with a smile before he let me have my hands back. We finished our food soon after and then headed to the library as promised. I got on the computer and started looking up anything I could find that related to my mother, Mark, or Marcus. I ended up finding a missing person's report for Mark that was filed by his girlfriend Sara. I wondered if Sara knew anything about the case so I took out my cell phone and called the number listed for her.

"Hello?" she said.

I sighed softly, "Hello, is this Sara?"

"Speaking," she said pleasantly.

"Um hi Sara this is Tommy Dreamer's daughter Leah." I said hoping she wouldn't hang up.

She was quiet for a moment and then cleared her throat. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually I think you can. I'm in a lot of danger and it pertains to what happened to Mark." I told her as I got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Let me guess, his brother Marcus is after you?" she asked.

I walked into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall, "Yes and the only way for me to be saved is-"

"-For your skank of a mother to tell the truth about what_ really_ happened? Right?"

I sat down on the toilet, "How do you know all of this?"

She chuckled, "Because Marcus has been there for me ever since your father and his little goon squad beat Mark to death."

I closed my eyes at the sound of her intense voice. "Sara you've got to believe me…I had no idea about what happened to Mark until Marcus started harassing me. Please can you tell me exactly what happened all those years ago?"

She scowled, "I don't know much except that your mother and Marcus had a thing going on way before you were born."

I gasped, "They did? So that's why my mom freaked out when I told her I knew about Marcus being Mark's brother."

"She never told you he had a brother? Gosh that woman doesn't care much about you does she?"

I gave it some thought and then realized that my mother probably had other secrets she didn't want me to know about.

"Or maybe she's covering something else up…thank you Sara that information was helpful." I told her before hanging up. I took a deep breath and headed back out to the library to find Randy.

"Hey we've got to go." I told him when I found him in the computer room.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he looked up at me.

I sighed, "I'll tell you in the car I'd rather not talk about it in public."

He nodded and shut off the computer so we could head back home. My mother was going to have some serious explaining to do and whether she liked it or not, she was going to tell the truth.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 17:The Truth **

I paced back and forth in the living room when we got back to the apartment. All I wanted to do was confront my mother about the information I found so we could get this all figured out.

"She's lying about something Randy I know it." I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

He sighed and walked up to me gently grabbing my arm in the process, "Hey, hey, hey, you need to relax Leah. You're stressing yourself out."

"Yeah and with good reason," I said. "Randy this man wants to hurt me and all because of something stupid she did. If she won't fess up I'll just make her."

He placed his hands on my shoulders to stop me from pacing. "Leah you need to relax. She'll tell you what you need to know don't worry. But she won't be home until later on tonight."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked me to the couch. "I heard her and your dad talking early this morning. She said she had to work late."

I nodded as he sat down on the couch. I was about to sit down next to him but he pulled me into his lap instead.

"Randy! What are you doing?" I asked.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Comforting you."

I giggled and tried to pry myself from his arms but he just held on tight. "Randy!"

"Leah." He said sarcastically. "I'm not letting you off of my lap…besides…"

He reached up and gently brushed my hair from in front of my shoulder to behind it. I looked into his eyes and saw the faint sparkle of amusement in them.

"…you and I both know you're loving the attention, so quit acting like you don't like it," he said.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Oh whatever."

He smirked and started rubbing my back, "Yeah whatever, but you know I'm right."

I felt my cheeks burning again but I didn't understand why I was reacting like this. As far as I was concerned Randy and I weren't a match after he dated my own mother.

"Why do you like me so much? Did you care for my mom at all?" I asked.

"I did care for her but I've always had feelings towards you. Trust me I have no idea where they came from, but I do know they're real." He said. "Just looking at you now I feel a strange sense to protect you and love you. Yet I feel like we barely know each other right now."

I giggled, "That was my whole point."

He glanced at me with a sly smile, "I deeply care for you Leah, and if you're unsure of that, I'll prove it to you."

"How?" I asked.

"You'll see." He told me before letting me slid off of his lap to sit next to him. He kept a protective arm around my shoulders and turned on the TV. I imagined what it would be like to sit next to him this way all the time but as I thought about it a vision of an angry Undertaker standing before us flashed before me. His cold stare had me frozen with fear and a nervousness I couldn't explain. I ended up getting up and heading to the bathroom so I could clear my head.

I turned on the sink and filled my hands with water before splashing some of it on my face. I then looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my eyes had gone from an icy blue color to an emerald green. I backed away from the mirror and grabbed a towel so I could dry off my face. As soon as I did the icy blue color returned to my eyes. Thinking that I was simply seeing things I shook it off and headed back downstairs to rejoin Randy.

Later on that night my mom returned home followed by my father. I was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess Randy and I had made earlier while making us some food. My parents stumbled into the kitchen laughing her head off while my father held her up. I could smell alcohol all over her body as my father walked her to the table and forced her to sit down.

I folded my arms and leaned against the kitchen counter glaring at her. "Since when did they serve alcohol at work?"

My father glanced at me, "Don't start Leah. Your mom is very drunk."

"Yeah well I hope she's not too drunk to answer my question." I said.

She laughed and tossed her hair back, "What's on your mind sweetheart?"

I pushed myself off of the counter and walked up to her, "I called Mark's ex-girlfriend Sara today. She told me that you and Marcus had something going on before I was born."

The look on her face told the entire story. The color in her face flushed and guilt filled her eyes. My father glared at me in disbelief and then back at her.

"What? No. Tell her she's lying Stacy." He said. "She is lying…right?"

She covered her face with her hand and then tried to get up, "I don't want to talk about this right now."

I shook my head and pushed her back down in her seat. "No! You're going to sit here and tell us the truth! Did you and Marcus have something going on before I was born?"

She folded her arms and crossed her legs with an attitude, "What I did before you were born has nothing to do with this!"

"Mom this man wants to take my virginity!" I screamed.

Her eyes widened along with my father's anger. "What?"

I sniffled as my eyes began to water. "It's true…he was about to take it before the swat team rescued me from the Estate and that's what he'll do if he gets me in his hands."

She stood up in a flash surprising my father and I both. "He can't do that to you…"

"And why not mom? You won't do the right thing so why should he?" I asked as tears fell from my eyes.

Her bottom lip trembled as she glanced at my father and then raked her hand through her hair. "B-Because…he might be your father,"

My eyes widened in horror. "He's….he's what?"

"He might be your dad, Leah." She said.

My father looked away for a moment and then out of nowhere, his hand met her face in a quick slap. I gasped and backed away not believing he had just struck her right in front of me.

"How could you do that! How could you do that to me!" He screamed. "You were cheating on me while we were engaged!"

She started crying while holding her face, "I'm sorry Tom…"

I sighed, "Mom…what really happened…"

She sat back down and sniffled a few times before telling us the real story. "Before you were born…Marcus and I were fooling around off and on. Every time you would leave for work Tom, he would come over…well one day he invited his brother to come over too. We got pretty wasted and…we had a threesome."

I gasped and covered my mouth as a sick feeling grew in my stomach. "Oh my gosh…"

She cried more, "I'm pretty sure I got pregnant to one of them simply because…every time I look at you I see one of them,"

I shook my head, "I can't believe you right now…"

"Neither can I," my father said. "I need to be alone."

"Dad wait-"I said as I tried to stop him but he just left the house in a rage.

I turned towards my mom and folded my arms, "Anything else you have to say?"

She sighed heavily, "I did lie about the rape…I was still sleeping around with Marcus and he left a few marks on me that day. I knew Tom would ask about them so I lied…and said that Mark raped me."

I gasped, "Oh my God! How could you hide something like that!"

"Leah I didn't think it would cost you something so precious like your virginity…and I didn't think Marcus's powers were so-"

"-Real…" came a voice from behind us.

I turned around and saw Brock walking into our kitchen followed by Randy. I wasn't too sure what was going on but I knew that this couldn't be good.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 18: A Twisted Situation**

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I backed away slowly.

Brock smirked at me and then glared at my mother, "Well since your mother did the right thing…it's time for her to pay the price."

My heart started pounding, "What does that mean?"

Randy stepped in front of Brock and held out his hand for me. "You'll know soon enough honey…just take my hand so we can end all of this."

I glanced at his hand and then back at my mom who had reached out and grabbed my other arm. "Please don't let them hurt me."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You let the devil lead you this far mom…now you'll reap what you sewed."

Her eyes widened as I pulled my arm from her and took Randy's hand. The minute I took it, he smirked and gently pulled me into his arms. "Keep your eyes closed baby…we're going for a ride."

I raised my eyebrow at him just before a gust of wind blew all around us. I could hear voices, mostly conversations I had with different people since I first got out of the Estate. As the wind slowed down I began to open my eyes just to see where he had taken me. To my horror we had returned to the Estate, in the very room I was sacrificed in. Randy dragged me to a wall and shackled my wrists above my head and taped my mouth shut.

I looked at him with confused eyes as he cupped my head in his hands and smiled, "I told you we were all good friends…and after Mark was murdered Marcus decided to plan this little revenge plot to get those responsible."

I trembled as he pressed his lips to my forehead and backed away. I looked around the room and saw Aria and Carmen each shackled to the wall with their mouths taped shut. They looked at me with so much fear in their eyes. All I wanted to do was break loose from those chains and save their lives.

When I turned my attention back to the middle of the room, I was mortified to find my mom, Jeff, Matt, and my own father all tied down to separate symbols. The only person I didn't see was Dave which really confused me.

My thoughts were cut short when the lights flashed on and off and a cloud of black smoke came down from the ceiling and settled in the center of their circle. Ryback, Randy, Brock, and someone dressed in a full black robe and a hood over their head were standing between our family members holding their hands to the sky and chanting something in a weird language. My friends and I watched in horror as the black smoke began to form into a solid human being. A tear fell from my eye as I watched the Undertaker come into view and our family members began to rise in thin air.

My heart was racing as I watched them all struggle to get free but there was nothing they could do.

"_Now…you four shall sacrifice your own life force in order to bring back the one you put in the ground…" _he said before his eyes rolled in the back of his head. I heard a strong crack of thunder before a jolt of electricity came down and shocked all four of the floating bodies. I listened to their screams of pain and agony knowing that they were only being punished for the terrible crime they committed and got away with. Suddenly their bodies burst into flames and a strange purple light came up from each of them and shot into the ground at the Undertaker's feet. His minions backed away as the bodies came crashing down.

A few moments later, the Undertaker got down on his knees and dug his arm into the ground. Our eyes widened as he felt around until he found something. When he began to stand back up I saw the hand of another man holding onto him. Randy and Brock got down on their knees and began helping the Undertaker pull the other guy out of the ground.

Aria and Carmen looked at me and then back at the strange scene in front of us. When the guy was finally pulled all the way up I found myself seeing a man who looked a lot like The Undertaker only he was shorter with short hair and his arms were filled with tattoos. He coughed and stood up while dusting off his body. I felt a strange pull towards him…one I had never felt with anyone in my life.

He looked around at the men who brought him back to lie and cleared his throat, "So…did you get them?"

They all nodded in unison before giving him a group hug. Soon after, his eyes traced the room until they fell on me. He gently moved The Undertaker and the hooded man out of the way and made his way towards me. As he got closer, I almost felt as though I was looking at a mirror. He looked into my eyes for a moment and then waved his hand over my face. The tape disappeared and the chains unshackled my wrists. I backed against the wall out of fear as he gently grabbed my chin and examined my face.

"You're very beautiful my child….I've been watching over you for quite some time now." He said in an almost identical voice as the Undertaker. "I'm Mark…your father."

I simply stared at him unsure of how to react to this news. "Are you sure of that?"

He laughed and gently took my hand into his own. I watched as he parted my fingers and then took my pointer finger into his mouth. A small scream escaped my lips when I felt his teeth sink into my skin. He then sucked on my blood making his eyes turn blue…when he was done he looked at me with a satisfying grin, "Your blood is the exact match to my own…I'm _very _sure you're my daughter."

I held my wounded finger close to my body while he looked over at my other friends who were being freed by Ryback and Brock.

"You three ladies played a wonderful part in all of this." Mark said. "Since your family members saw fit to watch me die…it was only fitting that you three watched them seal their own fates."

Carmen cried in Brock's chest while Ryback held Aria in his arms.

"What are you going to do with us now?" Aria asked.

The Undertaker stepped forward, "As far as I'm concerned you can all go…except-"

"-Me? Right?" I asked as I stepped forward. "This Estate was built right over my father's resting place…therefore it's where you live now."

Mark nodded, "Smart…that's one trait you didn't pick up from your mother."

I dropped my gaze, "So…you let me escape on purpose before?"

"That is true." Marcus said as his black attire slowly became normal clothes. "You were never in any real danger darling…we just needed your mother to be the one who told the truth. We didn't think you would believe us if we told you."

I folded my arms and glanced at the hooded man. "And who is that?"

They all turned and looked at him as he untied his robe and pulled back his hood. Aria gasped, "Daddy?"

He smiled at her as she ran into his arms and threw her arms around his neck. I was so confused at first, but my real father stepped in and explained that Dave was spared simply because he admitted his sins to Marcus right after it happened. Plus, he had a daughter he needed to take care of.

"So what now? Everyone goes home and I'm stuck here with you two?"

"Us two…and Randy or course." My father told me.

I glanced at Randy who walked up to me and gently took my hands into his own. "I know I'm older than you Leah…but if you give me a chance I'll take very good care of you."

"Promise to let me finish college?" I asked.

"Only if you say yes." He said.

I dropped my gaze and thought about it. "No sex until we're married?"

"You got it." He said.

I bit my bottom lip and then backed away from him, "This is happening so fast…I need a minute excuse me."

"Leah!" my father yelled after me as I took off running down a dark tunnel. I didn't stop running though…I just kept up my pace running further and further until I saw a light at the end of it…I ran for it hoping I could escape this place. As soon as I ran through it there was a flash of light and then I heard my mom's voice whispering…

"_Wake up Leah….wake up…"_


	19. Chapter 18

**Readers: **I just wanted to say that my prayers are with anyone of you who went through that superstorm that hit a few days ago. I hope you are all ok!

**Chapter 19:**

The bright white light got brighter before there was a flash and then darkness. I could feel myself suddenly laying down on a bed that had my upper torso slightly elevated while my lower body lay flat. I heard the sound of a heart monitor and a breathing machine to my left and the sound of a door closing too.

I felt a hand slide into my own, holding it tight before gently kissing it.

"_She's waking up…I'm sure of it. We just have to be patient." _My mom said. Hearing her voice brought my heart rate up for some reason. I guess I was excited to hear her voice even though I was aware of the lies she told. Wait….were they lies? Was this all a dream?

"_Stacy go home, you've been here all day. I'll stay with her." _said Randy. _"Besides you have packing to do anyways."_

She sniffled, _"I can't believe you're actually breaking up with me like this…I told you I didn't mean to lie."_

Randy chuckled, "_Yeah well you did and your daughter paid the price for it."_

"_Why are you protecting her so much? I mean it's not like she's your girlfriend or something." _She said in a whiny voice.

He sighed heavily, _"She may not be my girlfriend…but I care a whole lot about her and I'm taking her away from your crazy ass family when she wakes up."_

"_How dare you! You are not taking her anywhere but home!" _my mom shrieked. _"She may be 21 but she's my daughter and I say where she goes!"_

"_Not after the danger you and your friends put her in!" _Randy said sharply. _"Because of you her own uncle is ready to kill her in order to get some retribution. He wants you to suffer and every time he hurts her….you suffer. I can't let her go through that over and over again."_

My mom fell silent and then began sobbing, _"Oh my gosh…you're in love with my daughter aren't you?" _

"_What are you talking about Stacy?" _Randy said.

"_You know what I'm talking about Randy…I can see it in your eyes every time you look at her." _My mom said through her tears.

Randy squeezed my hand gently and rubbed his thumb across my hand. _"Yes…I guess I am…and I hope she can hear me."_

I took a deep breath in and slowly released it before squeezing his hand.

"_Look just go…I'll call if she wakes up." _He told her.

She sighed and grabbed her purse, _"Fine…but remember I am still her mother."_

With that she got up from her seat and left my room. I wanted to open my eyes but listening to the outside world seemed to be the right thing to do for now. Randy sighed and kissed my hand again.

"_I refuse to let them hurt you anymore Leah. You deserve so much better than that." _He said as he got up. I felt his warm breath getting close to my face before he whispered, _"I love you so much…I've loved you since I first saw you at your graduation party 3 years ago."_

I remembered my high school graduation party like it was yesterday. I was wearing some short jean shorts with a sexy white beater and flip flops. My hair was hanging down in spiral curls with a white headband on top of my head. I remembered I was heading up to my room when I saw Randy for the first time. He was so cute in that yellow long sleeved button down shirt and those blue jeans. I didn't see it then…but now when I look back on it I did feel nervous when looking into his eyes. He cracked a smile at me too that made my cheeks burn with delight.

"_You were so beautiful and you still are…" _he said. _"When you get better, I'm going to take you away from this place, buy us a house, and marry you if you want."_

I went to open my eyes and saw him bend down to kiss me. I allowed the kiss to happen, loving the way his lips felt against mine. When he backed up I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Leah? Hey…are you ok?" he asked.

I cracked a smile and nodded before he bent down and hugged me. It felt nice to know that all the chaos was a dream but the lies weren't. Randy backed up and kissed my forehead before taking a seat in the chair next to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I shrugged and tried to speak but my throat was so dry. I made a motion to the cup and pitcher of water and he gladly poured some for me. After drinking it I cleared my throat and then answered him hoarsely.

"I feel…confused." I said. "When did I get here?"

He smirked, "After we rescued you from the Estate."

"We?" I asked.

He nodded and moved closer to my bed, "Yeah…I work with the Swat team now."

"But I thought The Undertaker was your friend?" I asked.

"So you heard everything I told you then?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah I did. I heard everyone talking."

"Then…you know how I feel about you then…" he said as he dropped his gaze. "I really love and care about you."

I smiled softly, "yeah I know…how soon can I leave this place."

"Well you've been unconscious for a while." He said. "There's no telling how weak your legs are."

I took a deep breath, "Then carry me out of here…I want to leave with you."

A big smile formed on his face before he bent down and kissed my lips. I knew Randy would be able to keep me safe from the dangers of my mom and her gang so I was agreeing to go with him. On top of that why would I deny a man like him my heart? I pulled my IV from my arm took off my oxygen tube and wrapped myself in a blanket. Randy picked me up in his arms and held me tight before carrying me from the room. He made it all the way to the elevator before a doctor spotted him taking me away.

"Hey! Stop there!"

I gasped as the doors to the elevator opened up and we got inside. Quickly Randy pressed the 1st floor button and the doors closed shut. When we made it there, he carried me outside to his car and placed me inside. I looked at the hospital once more as Randy hopped in the driver's seat and got the car started. Before we pulled off I saw the tall figure of the Undertaker standing in the entrance of the ER. He watched me with a hard glare and then let his eyes roll to the back of his head. My widened as we sped off down the street, ready to start a brand new life together.


	20. Chapter 19

Readers

There will be a part 2 written for this story so stay tuned =) What will happen with Leah and Randy as they embark on quest to stay away from the vengeful Undertaker. Will he get his hands on Leah and if so…will everything in her dream come to pass? Find out when I post part 2 =)


End file.
